fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Garden of Sinners Collaboration Event Revival (US)/@comment-37189271-20200218161240
So... Guys i'm back!!! And with my faith restored on the US server!!!... Well at least i wanna see How they Will handle the lostbelts. I could have come back Just because of shiki and fujino, after all they're my obsession... Here the thing, i played from 2017 to 2019, with my four 5 star ozymandias, tamamo, scathach and Drake that i got on the 2019 us New year on musashi rate up... Yeah, i was not that happy, but hey she is a amazing Rider Farmer, the thing that let me to the jp server was the fact that here there was no event, and there we had benni ema event and gorgeus startdash campaign. Using the sq from there i summoned hokusai, achilles, Gilgamesh and jalter from the New year banner there. And... I began looking at my account here, i mean, in Just one week, i had the same number of 5 star i taked 2 years to get. But that was not the final nail in the coffin, i continued playing here with less interested and i become a little sad, because It look like there was no motive to continue here because it looked like ALL my Work and time was for nothing, i failed okita, and i stop playing and focused on the jp server and by that time i was with 8 SSR there, but i come back for Summer for scathach, i finished the event Very fucking salty, It got worse when i summoned almost everyone except from Summer BB on the jp server. It looked like my Work and time here was nothing, so i Said fuck it. Then i got back for This event by some reasons, i must say i have 16 SSR on the jp server, so even If i failed some gachas, i have a bunch of servants i love there. And don't get me wrong i love my servants here too, i spent 2, well now 3 years with them, but come a time you feel in despair by the gacha. It was simply not paying off for me, hell, i even spent money on jp and that IS a big diferença. 1- i failed shiki void rate up on New year, i got yang guifei but... 2-I thinked: when shiki Will have a rate up again? 3- here i could get shiki assasin at least. 4- This event Will probally never have a revival again on jp. 5- i should have a bunch of sq by now... 168 sq and 5 tickets, This i what 8 months of absence gives you i guess... Result? I could not summon a single 5 star CE... I failed fujino, which i got a little sad, because well she Will not appear again... Maybe ever? A bunch of 3 star event CE(abas e enjou), a bunch of fujino 4 star CE(i could not summon her but i got her portrait at least) dewultt, Mary read and Anne bonny, Dammit i really wanted touko or mikiya CE... And... SHIKI VOID NP 2, hahahahah i made It, i got my favorite servant of FGO, This server can throw tons of Salt If It want i Will not fall. Well, guys have a Nice event, i maybe passed i bit of the point with... This text, but i needed to Tell This somewhere. Man i'm so happy!!!